Duo's Happy Birthday
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: Heero and friends treat Duo to a lovely birthday, his best ever.


Duo's Happy Birthday

Summary: Heero and friends treat Duo to a lovely birthday, his best ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing or its characters, nor do I make any monetary profit off this story.

Warnings: AU, male/male pairings, language

A/N: My deepest thanks goes to Waterlily for her steadfast support and tireless editing once again. Additionally, my best wishes go to a dear friend on her birthday today. Happy, Happy, Birthday Snowdragon!

Now, on with the story…

* * *

"Whoa, a card?" Duo grinned over at his co-worker as he tore the seal on the envelope and read the inscription. "Happy Birthday, Duo." He fluttered his eyelashes and held the card to his chest in mock rapture. "Man, it really drives to the depths of my soul, you know?" He chuckled at Heero's serious expression.

"It is just a card with the appropriate wishes."

"That's on the surface, 'Ro, my man. I can read between the lines and see the hidden meaning."

Heero took it away from Duo and examined the paper. "There is one line."

Duo snatched back the card. "It's special to me." There was the signature below, Heero's, lending proof to his theory that his friend cared for him.

"I have lunch plans for us," Heero told him. "Your favorite diner."

"Diner Saurus?"

Duo liked the restaurant for the rib plates and the kids' games and attractions. Parents flocked to the place to both nourish and entertain their children. Duo liked to hear the sounds of their laughter. For his birthday meal with Heero, though, he'd been hoping to go somewhere quieter and more romantic. His less than ecstatic reaction must have given Heero a clue.

"You'd rather go someplace different for lunch?" Heero asked.

"Oh, it's okay for lunch."

"Would you rather go out for dinner?"

"Dinner _and _a movie!" Duo added on while he had the opportunity to turn the occasion into a complete date.

"A movie?" Heero frowned, puzzling over the twist in his plans. "Which one?"

"I dunno. I'll look them up and get back to you on that."

"What time should I make reservations for?" Heero asked.

"How about six?"

"You'll be free by then?" Heero asked with the air of doubt.

"I will tonight. Have a little faith in me, okay?"

"It isn't _you_ I'm uncertain of."

Ah that's right, it's your need to outdo and out-work everyone that makes dating you impossible, Duo thought to himself.

Heero checked his cell for the time. "I'll work through lunch then."

Duo tried to picture Heero's mile-long to-do list.

"Later!" Duo called out to the receding back and then was on the phone instantly. "Yeah, I'll hold for Mr. Winner. Hey, Quat, I did it! No, I didn't quit the job…no, or cut off the braid, geez. I did get a date tonight with 'Ro. Yeah! Dinner and a movie both! Isn't it? Um, 6 PM, though I don't know why that matters. Yeah, well, thanks. Now I gotta get work done! Talk more later. Bye."

Duo settled back to writing his expense and trip report with an improved attitude.

(o)

"Mission accomplished."

Trowa looked up from his computer screen and surreptitiously punched the autodial on his phone. "What mission?"

Heero sighed. "I'm taking Duo out tonight."

"Repeat that." He glanced at his phone to verify that the connection was complete and muted the sound of the incoming call, while allowing his caller to listen in.

"You heard me. I'm taking him out to dinner and a movie."

"Dinner? Not lunch?"

"Dinner… and a movie _after_." With a smug smile Heero added, "Mission: Date. Status: complete."

"It's not _accomplished _until the night is over, dude. You just conjured up the balls to ask him out. That's mission _defined_."

"No."

"Yes. And did you use the word 'date' at any time in your conversation with him? No? Then he probably just thinks it's another buddy night out. No mission status for you, unless 'compromised' counts."

Heero stared long and hard at the back of his friend's head and then at the door. "You're right. I'm going out for… lunch."

"Sure thing." Trowa nearly mentioned that at ten in the morning, it was called "breakfast", but he didn't think he should push his friend any more. He concentrated on his cell conversation. "You catch any of that? Game change. Oh, he called you already. Cool. Let me know what I can do- Yeah, love, I can scratch the afternoon."

(o)

Carnations were the only flowers with fragrance at the florist shop. Even the roses were scentless.

"Some people don't like perfuming an office," the salesman explained. "And this is the business district."

"This person likes scent," Heero was certain Duo did. Whenever they walked in neighborhoods he'd stop to sniff flowers. He also told Heero to take time to "stop and smell the roses."

So he bought all they had in stock, which was a lot, enough to make a big impression on anyone, had them locate a vase large enough to accommodate them all—a brass tub—and paid for everything, including immediate delivery.

Pleased with his grand gesture, Heero returned to his workplace with a clear conscious. He'd done it right. Duo would know. If the man could read between a single line on a card, then he would understand a gift of flowers, a cartload of flowers.

(o)

Duo tasted his plate of stew and pushed it away. "Blech!"

Sitting across from him in the Preventers commissary was Trowa. "What did I tell you? On Fridays, don't pick the chef's choice. It's always a mess of leftovers cooked in the one pot."

"But I _wanted_ beef stew. This has chicken in it and I swear sausage. This look like sausage to you?" He stuck his fork into a length of questionable meat and waved it around.

"I think I had it in yesterday's breakfast burrito." Trowa dropped his fork and pulled out his wallet. "Go get a sandwich. Here. On me. Happy Birthday. Oh, and bring me some dessert."

"Okay-dokay!"

When Duo returned to the table with his laden tray, another person had joined them. Not one of his favorite people, and because he was ranked higher than him, Duo had to be respectful. He stretched the limits as often and as far as he could.

"Merquise, sir. What brings you here to our humble neck of the woods, sir. Officers' canteen serving up humble pie? Poor boys? Ah, did I say sir, sir?"

Zechs rose and turned away. "Agent Chang just checked in. He pulled off the extraction without serious injury. No casualties. I thought you'd like to be informed."

"He's back? Here? Now? I gotta go see!"

Trowa wiped off the splash of soup, which had decorated his sleeve, and steadied the clattering tray Duo had let fall. "Apparently, we can't." He tilted his head toward Zechs.

"I can't go see 'Fei? He's been gone for a week! I was thinking he'd decided to lead the pack and gone AWOL."

"He is having a physical examination," Zechs said, "And will not be receiving visitors until—"

"Thanks…sir!"

Both Trowa and Duo had swept away their trays and were on their way to see their comrade before Zechs could complete his sentence. He was lucky they didn't trample him on the way out.

Their path from the cafeteria to the medical wing led them past their office.

"Duo, something large has taken over your half of the room," Trowa noted in passing.

That was too intriguing to ignore. "Hold up a minute, willya?" Duo ducked inside. "Perfect! 'Ro thinks of everything!" He wrapped his arms around the huge brass urn and hefted it up and out of the office. "Lookit this!"

"I have no choice," Trowa commented.

"And they are from 'Ro. Whaddya think of that?"

"I think he's gone over the edge."

"He won't mind me sharing these with the Wu-man. Tell me when we're at his office, okay?"

"I shouldn't, but what the hell." Trowa gently steered Duo through the maze of cubicles to the opposite side of the floor. "He's injured, are you sure he'll even be going into his office?"

"Zechsy didn't say his head had come unattached and we know Wu's alive. What else would keep him from his desk?"

"Good point." Trowa pushed open the door. "He's not here yet."

"_Excellent_. I want this to be the first thing he sees when he walks in."

"It will be the _only_ thing he'll see," Trowa observed.

"Even better. So, off to medical, right?"

"He'll be delighted to see us," Trowa said. "I can feel it."

"Oooh, you getting some of Quat's touchy-feely vibe stuff?"

"I'm getting some." Trowa didn't bother hiding his smirk.

Duo made a face. "Eww. No private sex stuff about my bud. Even he keeps secrets better than you."

"Too good a set up to disregard."

A woman halted them in their path. "Just the men for the job."

"Hi, Sally!" Duo greeted her. "How's tricks?"

"'_Tricks'_ is being obstinate, sneaky, and belligerent." Sally let them into the infirmary. Orderlies and nurses had scattered to the far reaches of the building to avoid being asked to treat an ex-Gundam pilot. Not a conscious one.

"Sounds like the Chang we all know and love, right Tro'?"

"Yeah. So why is he here?" Trowa asked.

"He's been difficult, claiming to be perfectly all right and yet he limps. See if you can hold him down while I take a look at his ankle."

"What are these agents doing in here! I demand privacy!" Wufei seemed delirious to Duo.

"Hi, 'Fei. Glad you made it back in one piece."

"Of course I did— Stop that!" Wufei pushed at Trowa who sat on his legs, pinning the smaller agent to the examination table.

Sally shook a finger at the crabby agent under her care. "You have a temperature, Chang, and… what is this duct tape on your ankle?"

"None of your business—Ouch! Barton, keep your hands to yourself!"

Trowa continued to peel back the tape. "Duo, you have his arms? This is going to hurt."

"Yeah, but he's stronger than I thought. Make it snappy."

"Don't remove tha-aat **Aaah**!"

"Chang Wufei. You know it is against regulations to leave a field dressing in place. You did this one yourself, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," he bit off through a few tears. "Maxwell, I need my hands."

"Yeah, and I need my neck. Not letting you go. I ain't crazy stupid."

Trowa twisted around, impossible for anyone less flexible, and dabbed at his friend's moist face with a handkerchief. "The gash is just a little infected. What got you? Stray metal?"

A little story-telling distracted Wufei from the morphine injection, wound cleaning, and stitches. He was proud of his men and their bravery, but it was clear to Duo that Wufei was the hero of the mission.

"Done," Sally announced at long last. "You will live to work and play another day, if you follow my directions. Check yourself out of the office, take yourself home, or, better yet, get someone to take you home, and rest for a couple days. Here's my report," She punched the send key and sent the email through the ether. "It's going to the commander along with my downtime recommendation. You can thank me on the way out." She smiled as Wufei climbed off the table and slipped on his shoes.

"I'll take it all under advisement," he promised. He tested putting weight on his leg. "It feels much better. Thank you."

"I'm blessed!" Sally said, arms raised and laughing.

"My work is done," Trowa said. "Maybe I should clock out for the day."

"It's still afternoon! And you were in _there_ sitting on me for only ten minutes!" Wufei exclaimed.

"That's the most he's worked all week," Duo joked.

Duo and Trowa walked Wufei back to his door. Trowa offered to drive him home and Wufei told him fine, at five, his usual leaving time.

So much for downtime.

"Can't do 5. I'm going _now_." Trowa leaned into the smaller man and whispered, "Plans changed. Contact you with update later."

"I can drive myself!" Wufei said with a derisive snort, and then opened the door to his office.

Duo wasn't more than ten steps away when he heard a muffled Wufei sound.

"Agh!"

He and Trowa walked a little faster. "He found the flowers," Duo deduced.

"Or they found him." Trowa cast a quick glance at the other agent. "You don't think he'll be confused by them?"

"Swallowed possibly, but confused? No, why would he?"

"Because you left the card on it. From Heero, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. Well... 'Fei'll get the picture."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Trowa grabbed his coat. "There's probably enough water in that pot thing to put out the fire."

"What fire?"

(o)

Wufei winced from the ache in his shoulders, back, and arms, thankful that he couldn't feel the throbbing ankle any longer. This was absolutely the last field work he would engage in, he promised himself. Generally, his specially involved the planning of political missions, which were safe, even boring, and enabled him to spend a great deal of his time researching and reading. What a pleasure! This latest assignment had been an exceptional case requiring the extraction of twelve political prisoners. He had younger men and women whose jobs it was to go into the field at the risk of their lives. But it had gone badly. He blamed his own planning, although it hadn't been that. It was just the way things go. He led a small team and got the job done. He'd determined that he'd never do it again. He wasn't the reckless youth he had been.

"AGH!" Wufei gasped at the strong clove smell perfuming the air. The source was obvious, but where did all those carnations _come_ from? Secretly, he hoped they were from a certain senior officer of Preventers, and then he wished they weren't. So many! Too many! He located a tiny card on a plastic stick and opened it.

"Heero? Heero Yuy sent me these? All… this?" Wufei's illusions were completely demolished. It had to be the painkillers, the infection, the drain of a strenuous mission on his energy causing his light-headedness and misperception. But what should he do? He considered calling Trowa and taking him up on his offer for a ride home, but decided the man was probably half way to Quatre by now by the speed he'd been walking. No, he would remain here and discourage Heero's infatuation—nip it in the bud, so to speak.

Duo obviously adored Heero, and he, Wufei, admired his co-worker, but had set his sights on another, taller, blonder man. He had to do the right thing and call Heero, thank him, and let him down firmly. Manfully. Leave no room for error in understanding.

"Yuy."

"Heero? This is Chang."

"I know. You're back. Congratulations on a successful mission completion."

"Thank you. For everything," he added, miserably. He paused, waiting, but when Heero didn't comment on the flowers immediately, he felt he must. "I, ah, like the colors."

There was a riot of everything from pink and white stripes, cherry red, lavender, yellow, orange, and even, impossibly, green. It made Wufei think of the circus, and from there it was a short trip to Trowa Barton. The flower choice had to have been influenced by him. Traitor! He was such a good friend of Duo's. What business was it of his to choose the flowers Heero gave out? Heero should be wooing Duo, not him, and that was that.

"The colors?"

"Yes (you deaf idiot!), but I must tell you that I cannot return the sentiment."

"You can't?"

Heero sounded completely mystified, much to Wufei's chagrin. Wufei didn't deal with mortification well, and he knew it. He tended to lash out, and lash out he did. It was time to annihilate all romantic notions Heero might have imagined he had.

"No, not in the least. I have (lie… I would _die_ for)… someone else."

"Some. One… else?"

"Yes." There wasn't actually, but he'd like there to be, so it was possible that in some other universe Zechs Merquise was his lover. "You understand?"

"I do not."

Oh dear. How could he not? Wufei had hoped it wouldn't come to this terribly awkward and distressing point in the conversation. Heero should take the news like a man, be grateful for the upfront honesty, and move on—pretend nothing ever happened. Wufei surely wanted to. Heero was being downright obtuse, and here he, Wufei, was caught in the middle. What a nightmare!

"Were you injured?" Heero asked.

He could be considerate, apparently. Wufei had to give him that today. He was being thoughtful and Wufei had never noticed that about him. He hoped that wasn't Heero's approach to showing affection, romantic affection. "Yes, nothing serious. My ankle is a little sore."

"Painkillers."

Wufei didn't like how Heero said the word. Accusatory. It was as if it explained everything, or merely anything. "Some," he admitted. "A very small amount. It has not affected my judgment at all."

"Dr. Po's report says otherwise."

"You have no right to read that!" Wufei was outraged. "Stop that immediately!"

He was talking to the air, though. Heero was no longer on the line.

(o)

Heero made a beeline to his supervisor's office. There he found Zechs Merquise at his desk playing Minesweeper. "Sir, permission to enter."

"Come in, agent."

"Agent Chang is rambling and irrational. He has orders from medical to go home and rest. Permission to take him home, sir."

One white-blond eyebrow rose and disappeared completely into the matching bangs. "Permission…denied. Go back to your desk."

"But he's hallucinating!"

"Is he? Well, I'll have to look into this…aberrant behavior."

"I'm not being clear, sir. Dr. Po's orders are for him to go home, sir. He's a very… determined man with a tendency to overexert himself. I'm concerned for his well-being. With his medications, he shouldn't drive."

Steely grey-blue eyes met Heero's dark blue ones. An understanding passed between them. Heero read Zechs' message as something along the lines of "back off," although Heero wasn't sure if he'd sent the message he'd intended, which had been closer to "here's your chance".

"He's a good friend of mine," Heero said, in case the other man had forgotten how friends watched each other's back.

"A good friend, I understand. I will take care of this, agent_. Personally_." Zechs stood, "You may go now."

Heero felt the man would be good to his word and, so, deferred to his authority. "Yes, sir."

With a curt nod, Heero marched from the room and into the hall. He'd done all he could, under the circumstances. He promised himself to check back in an hour to see how his friend was recovering. He felt for Wufei. To succumb to the weaknesses of the body was humbling. It could happen to the best of agents. It had! He vowed not to mention the entire conversation to Wufei and further humiliate the man.

Heero was too embroiled in his own thoughts to notice the silver blur dash from Senior Agent Zechs' office and in the opposite direction towards Agent Chang's office.

Heero ended up at Duo's door. He'd meant to go to his own office but ended up at Duo's. A smile curved his lips, amused by his own infatuation that had been years in the making.

"Sorry," Trowa's soft voice startled him. The other agent had just left the room he shared with Duo and was closing the door behind him. "You want inside?"

Heero met the sly smile on his friend's face with one of his own. Insinuate all you want, Barton. "I'm here aren't I?"

"Well, I'm heading out. He's looking forward to tonight."

"I am too."

The two exchanged nods and Trowa slipped past, heading to the elevator, and Heero knocked on the door.

"C'mon in," Duo beckoned in his open, carefree manner.

The first thing Heero noticed was the lack of carnations. He'd paid a lot of money to have those delivered fast. Damn!

"Oh, 'Ro!" Duo kicked out and sent his chair spinning around. He wore a broad smile and seemed happy to see him. "Long time no see?"

"A few hours. Not long at all." Plenty of time to have had the flowers delivered! He considered going out and buying more.

(o)

"Oh, yeah. Heh, heh… Oh, and thanks for the flowers. They were amazing!"

"Where are they?" Heero looked around although there was no way he could have missed them had they been in the room.

"I shared them with 'Fei. I figured you'd like that, cheering him up a little. Poor guy, wasting away for the love of that big lug and all juiced up on painkillers-."

"You gave him your flowers?

"Yeah, um, you aren't mad, are you? They were really pretty, and I appreciated them bunches, but I think they creeped out Trowa a little."

"No, I'm not mad. I'm not sure Wufei understood the gesture quite right, though. No, it was nice of you. I'm glad they were delivered to you."

"It's the thought that counts and it counted big with me." Duo smiled and touched Heero's cuff. He nearly reached for his hand. Nearly. But he wasn't sure how Heero would like the contact. Just thinking about touching Heero made his heart beat faster.

He felt anxious around him, a little jumpy, excited, bubbly...

"Um, you here to take me away? It's kinda early. Not that I'm complaining. It is Friday and I don't wanna get started on anything new." Duo blushed. "I'm babbling. Heh, heh. Sorry."

"Don't be. I, ah, I was listening." Heero fingered the toy Gundam on Duo's desk. "If I go back to my office someone will want me to fix something."

"There's always a tech problem, eh?" Duo chuckled.

Heero smiled. "Nothing like what we faced in the past."

"That's a good thing." Duo hoped Heero didn't regret a less dangerous life.

"A very good thing."

And the way Heero looked at him made Duo feel that this was going to be the best birthday ever.

They weren't the kids they had been during the war. Not anymore. Heero hadn't touched a gun since the war. He liked his desk work and was good at it. Quatre ran his own company, an offshoot of his father's based here in Sanc. He wanted nothing to do with shooting people any more, and seemed happy to have Trowa to share his life. Duo and Trowa trained recruits and only rarely, in extreme cases were ever called upon to enter the field. Wufei had said he was done with field assignments, too. Maybe this injury would make that transition final?

Wufei's move from the field and a date with Heero would just about guarantee that this was his 'bestest' ever birthday celebration.

"We could just take off early?" Duo suggested.

Heero appeared to be thinking that over. Duo didn't think he would take time off. Heero entered the building at dawn and worked until the graveyard shift dragged in.

"Let's do that. Would you like a drive along the coast?" Heero asked.

Once he logged in that momentous, mind-bending piece of information, Duo slammed shut his laptop. "You bet!" Duo was up and pushing Heero out the door. No way was he going to let Heero double back on that offer. "Hmm… the clothes I wore in, in my locker, are more Friday casual than beach combing. Should we stop off for changes?"

"No, those will do."

Although neither of them lived in the Preventer's barracks, they used the facilities. Preventer's offered cleaning service for all their uniformed agents. They stuffed their dress shirts into bags labeled with their names and hung their slacks and Preventer's jackets on the "outgoing" rack for their weekly cleaning. Duo slipped into his jeans and cotton shirt, all the while keeping an eye on Heero's progress. He couldn't help watching him. He was in love with him, had been for years. And although Heero had maintained a warm friendship, Duo had never felt that he yearned for more. This birthday date was as close to a real date as they'd ever had. All their other adventures had been with other friends or very definitely guy's night out events.

(o)

"Trowa?"

"I'm driving, Quat. ETA ten minutes."

"Oh, don't rush. I have contacted everyone with the time changes. I practically had to buy the restaurant to reserve it!"

"It is Friday night and the wharf is about as popular a location as there is."

"Leave it to Heero…"

"He has no idea," Trowa said.

"Oh, I know that. If he ever went out, he'd know not to go last minute on the weekend. There! All the decorations have arrived."

"Speaking of decorations. You wouldn't believe what Heero sent Duo."

"I thought you told him to get flowers."

"I did. Colorful ones. And he did. He had it in his head that Duo liked perfumy ones and he bought at least a hundred carnations."

"One hundred? Oh! My! That must have been… breathtaking?"

Trowa chuckled, "Yeah. They were in this huge metal tub that covered Duo's desk. He was impressed."

"Good for Heero."

"Almost."

"Oh, oh. What happened?"

"Wufei made it back."

"He did? You didn't tell me! That's wonderful! He's all right, isn't he? I would have known if… you know?"

"He cut his leg, but otherwise he's fine and will not miss this tonight. Anyway, Duo carried the tub of flowers all the way to Wufei's office and left them there."

"Oh, he's so generous. That was sweet."

"He left Heero's note on it."

"Note? Oh, well, let's hope Wufei figures that out. He knows Heero's trying to change his life, doesn't he?"

"I don't think so. He missed that revelation, I think, when he took this latest mission."

"I see. But he wouldn't think Heero would actually send him the flowers, would he? You can call him and tell him."

Trowa chuckled. "No way am I going to ruin Wufei's misconceptions, if he has any. I'm staying clear of this one. No one is accusing me of meddling."

"You think I should call?"

"No, Quat, I don't. Let Wufei, Heero, and Duo sort this out. It will all be fine. It's good for Wufei to get his tranquility disturbed."

"I suppose no harm can come of it. It _is_ just a bunch of flowers."

"A big bunch, yeah. Hey, I'm parking on the street. I can run to the wharf faster than the traffic is letting me drive."

"Okay. Come around to the back of the place and I'll let you in. The front door is locked."

"Will do. Love you, sweetie." Trowa loved it when Quatre laughed at his endearments.

"Ha, ha!" Quatre laughed on cue. "Love you, too!"

(o)

"Agent Chang!"

Wufei sat up so suddenly, the blood left his brain and he passed out.

When he came to, it was to a gentle rolling motion, like he was in a boat…at sea… sleeping.

But he wasn't! He forced open his eyelids and concentrated on bringing his surroundings into focus.

"Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Who was talking to him? Zechs! Lord, no… not when he was so weak. He tried straightening his jacket and clearing his head at the same time. Impossible. He didn't achieve either. "Gnah."

Zechs was laughing at him now. "Dr. Po gave you enough painkillers to knock out an elephant, I'm afraid. After that rest, some fresh air, and you should be feeling yourself again."

Wufei felt the whoosh of chilly air on his face and felt instantly better. He was in a car, Zechs' carbon-black roadster with the air conditioner engaged. He struggled to straighten himself out again and did a better job this time.

"I feel fine, ah, sir."

"We're off duty now. Please, call me Zechs, will you?"

He had died and gone to heaven. No, he was dreaming, that was more likely. He pinched the back of his hand. "Ouch!"

Zechs' laughter rippled the air. "You have some very good friends. Agent Yuy, in particular, made it clear to me that they expected me to take care of you. You don't mind, do you?"

Mind? What mind? "I don't mind." In fact he didn't mind where Zechs took him.

"A little drive along the coast and then dinner at the wharf? Does that sound good to you? Dr. Po recommended you put food in your stomach, but not for a couple hours."

"Sounds good to me. Oh, I have a party to go to sometime."

"I'll make sure you don't miss Duo's birthday party. His friends would kill me if I was responsible for you missing that."

"Thanks." Wufei smiled wanly, or was that wantonly? He was beyond caring. If this was a dream, he was going to make the most of it. If it was reality, well, then, what had he to lose? The man had already seen him at his worst-! "How did I get here? In your car? I was in my office… at my desk."

"I found you sinking to the floor, white as a sheet. You oughtn't overdo things, Wufei. May I call you that?"

"_That_? Oh, Wufei. Yes, that's my name." He smiled, liking his name and the way it sounded rolling off Zechs' tongue. He spent a minute thinking about Zechs' tongue.

"—and once I established that you were all right, I carried you out to my car."

"You carried me? Through the building?" Everyone saw that!

"No one noticed. You were wrapped in a blanket. I took the stairs; no encounters that way. Don't worry. Your reputation is perfectly intact."

Wufei relaxed and closed his eyes, closed off the view outside. "Thank you. Actually, I don't know how to thank you for all… this."

"Don't mention it. I didn't do solely out of sympathy for you." Zechs pulled into a parking space at a look out and turned off the motor. The sun was setting into the ocean, spreading its molten colors up into the sky and down into the water.

Wufei admired how the other man's hair reflected those colors, too.

"Why then?" he asked.

"Why?" Zechs turned to look at him and smiled slightly. "Well, first, I want you to know I have accepted another position."

Oh, no! This was terrible news! "You're leaving work?"

"Not exactly and I will not be going far. I will be coordinating with a consulting firm that works with Preventers. So you will no longer be reporting to me."

Wufei looked up and caught the other man's eyes with his. "I won't?"

"No, you won't. I just completed the transfer while we were driving. Which enables me to do this without breaking any rules. Stop me at any time if you don't want this as much as I do."

Not on your life! Wufei leaned in as Zechs bent closer. He couldn't believe it was happening to him, but he was certain he was going to be kissed. And Zechs smelled wonderful up close and he was strong, just as he looked, as he wrapped Wufei in his arms and pressed his lips to his and Wufei knew then that it wasn't a dream. No dream of his had ever been that good before.

(o)

"'Ro, this is great. Glad you thought of this. I love the coast here and never, ever just go out and look at it. What are those?"

Heero threw his arm over the back of Duo's seat and leaned over to look. It also brought him close enough to his friend to feel the warmth through his shirt. He had gone about as far north as he felt he could, given the time limitations. He had to get Duo to the restaurant after 6, but not much after.

"Pelicans," Heero determined.

"Aren't they something? They look prehistoric. Cool, very cool."

"Shall we move on to the sea lion caves next?"

"You betcha sweet ass…ah… yeah. Good lookout point there, yeah. Yeah… I've been down in the cave and can give that a miss, if you don't mind?"

"It smells awful in those caves. No, I don't mind at all." Heero kept staring at Duo, watching as his cheeks pinked.

"Oh, good. That's good, then. I'm really okay going in caves these days. It's not about that."

"I know." Heero remembered well that time Duo's light failed and he was lost in a cave for ten hours. Heero had been the one to find him, to hold him, to reassure him, and only when Duo was fully in control did he lead him out.

"Only barely. If you hadn't found me, I woulda gone stark raving, you know."

Heero scooted to the edge of his seat so his arm could just barely enclose Duo in an almost-touching, one-armed embrace. His other arm he braced against the dashboard, trapping Duo in a wedge. His friend would either like it or back off. "You saved my life after I took that shrapnel hit to the side."

He didn't move away. "Was _that_ one wild day? I was just lucky to find the enemy's infirmary and get you fixed up before we were found out."

"Wasn't luck. It was skill. You found clothes, a vehicle, and carried me out of there. I was so impressed and so mortified that I'd failed to contribute."

"You were hurt bad, 'Ro, and don't you forget that. We both did what we could at the time."

Heero smiled and shook his head. "Dumbasses. We took stupid chances and risked everything."

"I thought you were the hottest act in town and wanted to prove my worthiness, that's all," Duo muttered. "And I was a dumbass."

"You thought I was," he stuttered over the word which he didn't think could be ascribed to him, "_hot_, back then?" Heero asked. He couldn't make his voice rise above a whisper. He was afraid, yes, definitely afraid to move a muscle.

"Ah, yeah." Duo hadn't moved away, but he was blushing and squirming. "You've just gotten hotter."

Heero loved the compliment, but didn't believe it. "Duo, I'm not that perfect soldier boy any more. Once I stopped getting Dr. J's injections, my body started returning to normal levels."

"Oh, you're well within normal levels, and that still means you are hot. Just check the ranking over at the Cowpoke and you'll see I'm not the only one that thinks so."

"The Cowpoke? Are you kidding me?"

"It's a gay bar with a western theme. I just went in and saw this poster with our pictures on it and a ranking of who's hottest. You are numero uno, my man."

"You go to gay bars?" Heero asked, completely disinterested in any rating system of the Gundam pilots. He had known Duo dated once before, but that had been a girl. He'd never thought of him with another man, picking up strangers in bars.

"Not habitually." Duo closed his eyes and sank back into his seat. "Just the once. I wanted to meet… I was trying out… um— 'Ro, you'd better kiss me real soon, or completely forget it."

Heero almost asked why. It was in his nature to question things, but this time he thought he knew what Duo meant. "I've wanted to. I simply didn't know how to go from friendship to—"

"To lovers? You want that, Heero? Do you? 'Cause I do."

Heero made the hug real, crushing Duo into his chest. "Yes." He wound his fingers into and through the hair at the back of Duo's neck, loosening the braid, and pulling his friend's face closer. "I do, too."

He wished the stick shift wasn't in the way. He wished he'd arranged for this moment to be on his couch, Duo's sofa, a bed – somewhere where a hard stick with a knob on it wasn't… attached to a car!

And then he melted into his first kiss and forgot everything except how to breathe, with was automatic. He didn't know where to put his hands, but he wanted to search out those parts of Duo he'd seen and never touched. When he felt a warm hand hesitantly sliding under his shirt and skimming over his sensitive chest, he moaned from the pleasure he'd denied himself for too long.

"Ah, 'Ro, this birthday just gets better and better."

"Good," escaped his lips before he planted them on Duo's cheek, his jaw, his neck. He wanted to touch and taste every square inch of Duo!

Those lips parted and Heero was on them again, his tongue tickling the tender skin until Duo giggled and opened further. Tongues could demonstrate what was on his mind, he discovered. He delivered his message until the Duo's grip on his shoulders changed to a push.

He let up. "You okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. That was good. It's just, um, I'm really ready to move on, you know?"

That confused Heero. Duo's eyes were bright, cheeks flushed, and breathing heavy. Heero thought he looked sexy as hell, not ready to drive on.

"To the sea lion caves?" It was the last place they'd talked about.

"The—fuck? No!" Duo broke out into laughter. "God, no, 'Ro. There's not much room in here, you know? To move around?"

Oh. Heero let a little smile creep into his expression, a little knowing smile. "You mean sex."

That made Duo's large eyes grow wide, but his brave friend wasn't about to back down. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to come over to my apartment?" Heero asked. He hadn't intended for it to sound so formal, though, but he wasn't schooled in seduction—and he knew Duo wouldn't expect that of him or he wouldn't have waited this long.

"Yeah, that would be cool, um, a little later."

"Later," Heero agreed holding in his mild disappointment at the minor setback to their startling— yes, startling, if he thought about it long and hard, which he refused to- progress. "Oh, yes, after dinner and the movie."

"That's right. I want one date before we… you know."

"I _do_," Heero added quickly, "I think, know what you mean." Especially since Duo's complexion kept turning pink. Heero also felt the subject of sex to be a little embarrassing to discuss.

"We should eat, well, go out for dinner, at least. We can download the movie at your place."

"Don't move," Heero said suddenly.

Duo froze and his eyes slid sideways as if to look over his shoulder. "What?' he whispered.

Heero smiled. "Not an alarm. Just… the sunset… with you… the colors… you are so… beautiful."

That over-the-top compliment won him an eye roll. "You had me wishing you still had that Glock on you. Geez, man. Don't do that."

"Stunning." And Heero drew him into another lingering kiss. "I can't get enough of you."

"Well, that's it for now, 'cause your cell's vibrating in your pocket—at least, I'm pretty sure that's a device vibrating and not, heh, heh-"

Heero felt the heat rise up his neck and imagined he probably matched Duo blush for blush.

"- anyway, I figure that's your timer? Our reminder? For dinner, am I right?"

"Yes." Drat. He started the engine, loving the sound of Duo's chuckling.

"Say, is that-? No, couldn't be, heh, heh… Crazy lighting. For a second there I thought that was Zechs and Wufei making out in that car."

"I think it was. It's Zech's car."

"Can you believe it? How cool for him. Wu's gotta be on top of the world about now."

Heero didn't think so. "I think that's Zechs on top—"

"Well, don't go any closer. It might spook them. Oops! Get down!"

When the other car had left the parking lot, Heero tapped Duo on the head. "It's safe now. They're gone."

"That was pretty funny, huh? I'm glad for 'Fei, though. Hey, we'd better leave if we're gonna make that 6 o'clock reservation."

"No hurry. It will wait for you, for _us_."

(o)

Duo was floating on happiness. Heero had rolled down all the windows for the last of their drive to the wharf housing Sanc's fishing fleet. The wind blew his bangs every which way. "This is like flying."

Heero was his best friend and now his boyfriend and life was good. Very, very good.

"Hey, isn't that Tro's car? Funny him being here, too."

"He gave me the idea last week."

After that, the entire universe might have been parked along the street along the harbor walk, but Duo didn't notice. He stopped noticing the moment Heero reached out and clasped his hand. Duo hesitated to squeeze back momentarily out of surprise but not discomfort.

"It's all right?" Heero asked.

A smile spread from ear to ear. "If it gets any better, I might explode. I'm not made to hold this much happy."

"You're tough," Heero assured him, wearing a mysterious smile. Duo liked it. Duo liked everything about Heero, enough to let him open the door for him. "Prepare yourself for an overload of happy."

"I like eating, sure, but an overload would mean—Gah!"

"SURPRISE!"

(o)

The dark interior lit up like a bomb blast, an unfortunate effect of an electrical overload, sparking circuit breaker, and arching power conduit. In combination with the throng of people shouting "Surprise!" it was a spectacle Duo was not soon to forget, try as he like.

First, Heero had to pry him out from under the nearest table, where he'd taken a defensive posture. "It's a birthday party, Duo," he explained in gentle tones. "All your friends are here. Some have come a long way to see you."

"Uh, huh." Duo uncoiled slowly. He let Heero help him to his feet. People were chattering all around him. Candle light started to bring a glow of light to the interior as the restaurant staff scampered around lighting the table lights. Strangers morphed into friends, some of whom Duo hadn't seen for a long time.

"Howard? Howard! It is you!" There were times when talking with Howard, a brilliant inventor, was quite frankly a source of envy and embarrassment for Duo. The engineer remembered every mission all of the pilots were assigned, every ship, every bit of damage they took and he could recite the artillery that each had spent on each and every strike.

"Yes, it is. Duo, my boy, do you remember-?"

Howard began recalling in great detail an attack Duo had got himself into in June of '58 and the guns he'd used and injuries taken, and Duo was furiously counting on his fingers trying to calculate if he was even alive that year.

"Um, did you come with someone?" Duo interrupted in a polite way.

"Sure did! I brought a few of the flyboys with me and, well, you remember Hilde, don't you?"

"Hilde? Wow, all grown up and…out?"

"Hands off!" She laughed and posed to show off her very pregnant belly. "Married Gary, one of Howie's Sweepers."

"Congratulations!" Duo was delighted and gave her an extra hug.

She updated him with a few funny stories and then toddled off for a soda. Others quickly took her place, greeting Duo and wishing him well. Heero stood by his side, a sure and sturdy column of self-confidence and security, that bathed him in adoring looks from time to time, to everyone's amusement.

Quatre breezed by. "Having fun now? I think we blew out the power to this place."

"I questioned the quantity of light strings at the time," Trowa said in his defense.

"Yes, you did and I chose to ignore your ever so knowledgeable advice." Quatre heaved a sigh and glanced around, and then smiled. "I think I like this romantic setting better. What do you think, birthday boy?"

"Quat—"Duo began, but was interrupted by Heero kissing him openly on the mouth. In public.

"Heero likes it, apparently," Trowa said.

"Once you get the hang of it, it's hard to stop, isn't it?" The blonde laughed at Heero's blush. "You're not the only one who's in love."

Love! Duo could only hope! He didn't want Quatre to scare off Heero with serious subjects like "love", and felt he should say something to the effect of: "we just got started here," when Quatre turned away, waving.

"Look at Wufei! Look at him glowing!" Quatre kissed Trowa's cheek. "Zechs _finally _noticed."

Trowa looked at Duo and then Heero, letting a little smirk stray to his lips. "It might have been the flowers."

Heero spun about, quickly turning from Duo and looking out into the crowd. "What flowers?"

"Duo's flowers," Trowa said, smiling widely now. "Uh, oh, here they come."

"Duo's…? You mean _my _flowers?" Heero began.

Zechs towered over them all still, but he wasn't looking authoritative or angry. With his arm draped about Wufei, he appeared very pleased with himself.

"You know," Duo said, not too softly, and leaned into Heero. "If they coulda gotten together earlier, the war mighta ended sooner."

"Not possible," Zechs said, "We were too hot-headed at the time. Besides, it took a little encouragement and friendly, shall we say, competition to spur me on this afternoon." He stared at Heero. "And I thank you for that. But—"

"There's always a 'but'. Ever notice that?" Duo muttered.

"Or an ass," Trowa commented.

Zechs stepped into Heero's cone of defense. "Do not send Wufei any more flowers. Ever. If he is to get flowers, I will be the one sending them. Understand?"

Heero shook his head. "I didn't send them to Chang. I sent them to Duo and he gave them to his injured friend."

Wufei gasped and blurted out the first words he'd said yet to Duo. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to feel welcomed back. There wasn't time to actually go out and get them and Heero'd gone to all this trouble to make me feel good, so I thought I'd share them with you. You liked them, didn't you?"

"Of course." Wufei couldn't really say he didn't. He couldn't really find the words to say anything except: "Thank you, Duo. And happy 21st birthday to you."

Duo heard that many more times that evening. He nibbled at the food and drink, too excited to have an appetite. Seeing everyone and catching up had been, he declared, "The best!" And he meant it. But after a couple hours, he started edging Heero to the exit. He hadn't wanted to push Heero into dancing with him or any of the other party activities being suggested. What he really wanted was some alone time with him.

"Are we leaving?" Heero asked.

"I'm ready. How about you?"

"Yes." The warm smile Heero wore made Duo tingle inside.

"Hey, everybody! I'm leaving now. You can carry on as late as Quat lets you, heh, heh. Thanks for coming and doing this, the best birthday ever. I mean it! Thanks, all of you!"

Amid the well wishes and farewells, Duo and Heero left, hand in hand, heart to heart.

Duo felt his life was just starting now. It was as if he'd been preparing for this time up to now.

"Twenty-one years in the making," he shouted and twirled around before Heero caught him up again. "Whaddaya think?"

"I think… I keep you."

"Aw, you say the nicest things, 'Ro."

"Let's go home then."

Home, yes, that's what it felt like. Going home. Finally.

* * *

The End. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
